Incomprehensible
by Urusaii
Summary: Natsu found Lucy and Gray in Lucy's room with only 'indecent' clothes on making him so mad. Confusing the blonde stellar mage and even he himself, would Natsu be able to finally understand what's going on with him?
1. Chapter 1

**My first one shot!**

**i'm not really good with 'fluffiness' but i want to try.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. (SPOILER ALERT: Coz if I do, i wouldn't let the darn raven tail cheat on Lucy! ugh really frustrating.. *sigh)**

* * *

><p><strong>Incomprehensible<strong>

Sunny day. It was such a nice day for a picnic. And Natsu Dragneel, a pink- haired fire dragon slayer, thought of spending the day fishing since aside from eating and fighting, it was his way of relaxing and enjoying the sunny day. He would want to be with Happy, his flying blue cat, but the cat seemed to have plans of his own (spending the day with Charle and Wendy, that is). Apart from Happy, there is also one person he wanted to spend the day with. Lucy. And that's what he's trying to do as he climbed at the window of an apartment not far from their guild – inviting Lucy to go fishing with him.

But what Natsu saw just made his very good mood turn into a very sour one. From the window outside, he saw his no other than rival/friend Gray lying nonchalantly on Lucy's bed with only his boxers on.

_What the heck is happening here?_

Just then, before Natsu could lift the windows up and yell at the pervert ice head, Lucy emerged from the bathroom clad only in a light blue towel, her blond hair dripping wet. Natsu's mind was spinning and for some unknown reason, he felt like punching the hell out of Gray at that very instant. And because Natsu is known to be a hot-headed and impulsive moron, he forcefully pulled up the windows open and let himself in uninvited surprising a newly-showered Lucy Heartfilia and a startled Gray Fullbuster.

"Natsu?" Lucy shrieked as she gripped the towel tighter. "GET OUT!"

"Oh? And _he_ doesn't get to go out?" Natsu pointed at the now standing Gray giving Natsu a mused look, his arms crossed across his bare chest. The pink-haired mage looked at him dangerously as if he was about to slit his throat open.

"Wh-What–"

Lucy was cut in when Natsu, after giving Gray a piercing look, headed to the drawers, snatched some clothing and threw them over at the puzzled Lucy. "Dress now!" he bellowed a little too forceful that Lucy winced and scrambled back to the bathroom and closed the door shut.

"You pervert!" Natsu turned to Gray who was still giving him that mused (and for Natsu's case, irritating) look. "What are _you_ doing _here?_"

"What do you care?"

"Why you little-" With a flaming fist, Natsu punched Gray making the latter fall back and land on the pile of boxes and drawers with a loud crash. Still without brushing her hair, a fully-dressed Lucy emerged from the bathroom to see what is going inside her apartment and her eyes went as wide as saucers when she saw Gray slumped on the pile of the fallen things.

"Don't fight in _my_ apartment!" she shrieked at Natsu who was still glaring at the slumped figure of the ice mage.

Still ignoring Lucy's protest, Natsu turned to Lucy, "What are you doing with _that_ ice pole with only on his boxers and you with only your towel?"

"I've just taken a bath, Natsu!"

"But he's lying on _your_ bed, Lucy!"

"So? You're lying there most of the time and _I don't_ complain or make a big fuss about it!" Lucy shot back defiantly. "Okay, so I complain most of the time, but Natsu, _I'm_ the owner of the bed and if there's someone who has the right to complain about who's lying there, it should be _me._"

Natsu scowled at her. "So you're saying that you prefer _Gray_ lying there than me?"

Luc y shot him a look of pure aghast. Does he know what he's saying? "You, idiot!" She screamed and started grabbing random things and threw them at the mad but a little afraid dragon slayer. "STOP-ugh!-THINKING-ugh!-MORBID THINGS! Uggh!" Lucy shrieked as she threw her journal, a bestselling horror book, and her lamp.

"Getting jealous there eh, Natsu?"

Both Lucy and Natsu turned to raven-haired who by that time had already stood up and watched them with a smirk on his face. "SHUT UP!" And with that, he instantly zipped his mouth shut, the smirk disappearing from his lips.

"Forced gate closure!"

'Gray' suddenly disappeared in a poof leaving a fuming Lucy and a dumbfounded Natsu.

"Wh-Who's that? Your spirit? Gray's your spirit?" Natsu looked at her quizzically.

A vein popped in Lucy's head. "Idiot, that was Gemini!" Then taking a deep breath and deciding that she just have to bear Natsu's idiocy for her entire life, she explained further. "I summoned them to help me carry my bags" – she pointed to a dozen or so bags lying beside the bed –"when I went shopping a while ago."

"Why didn't you call me?" He's using the mad and irritated tone again. "And why does your spirit copied Gray's face? Why did you summon Gemini anyway? You could have summoned Lyra, Aries or Aquarius or whoever _girl_ in your keys."

Lucy clenched her teeth, still struggling so hard to suppress her anger. "Boys are relatively stronger than girls, Natsu, in case you forget. And summoning Loke would be very.." she trailed cringing at the thought of Loke continually trying to hit on her. "…inconvenient."

"What if _The Sorcerer Magazine _sees you and _him_, then that would be a controversy," Natsu said defiantly, not noticing the strange look that Lucy is giving him.

"It's not that I am a celebrity to be recognized immediately and be stalked by a dozen paparazzi so I don't care."

"But _I_ do!"

"Wh-What?" Lucy blurted out, her face turning a bit red.

"Besides, Juvia might spot you and kill you right there and then with her water lock. That wouldn't be very good."

Lucy stared at him incredulously. It's not that he's wrong but because he is right. And that's why she is staring at him because he's so damn right. "You're acting weird today, Natsu," she said as she turned her back to him and picked up the things she had thrown hoping to every holy beings that he didn't notice her face which is turning into an alarming shade of red.

"No, I'm not," Natsu said, his tone changing back to normal. He headed to the bed and flopped down on it as he put his hands on the back of his head watching Lucy arrange her room. Pouting, Natsu whined inwardly at how his plan to go fishing was suddenly ruined by the darn spirit. And the weather was very nice, too.

Lucy on the other hand, has been thinking of different things as she placed the lamp, the book and her journal in place. Then after a moment of thinking, she turned to the pouting Natsu. "Ne, Natsu."

"Hm?"

"Why are you mad a while ago?"

Natsu paused. For a second, Lucy thought he forgot why and would just give her a shrug for a reply but she was surprised when he spoke. "I don't know. When I saw Gray and you in those outfit of yours, I just suddenly felt like I could really break Gray's neck that time."

"E-Eh?" She felt another blush on her cheeks.

"There's some feeling in my chest. It's just so uncomfortable and I just want to get rid of him immediately. I don't know but I felt like I don't want to see that scene again. With you and Gray, that is."

Lucy held her breath hoping she could at least slow down her heart which was currently pumping at a faster rate than the usual—it's getting a little dangerous.

"It's weird though, this feeling. This is so alien to me. Wonder if you could tell me what's this, Lucy?" Natsu said his eyes gleamed with pure innocence.

"I-I don't know," Lucy stuttered. But when she saw Natsu looked so down, she piped up, "But I'll try," she said and gave him a reassuring smile despite her red cheeks.

Natsu just gazed at her. "That's cute, Lucy. Do it again?"

"WHAT!"

"Why are you red?"

Lucy blushed more again. _Damn cheeks_. "It's the heat," she lied. Then she said, "Why did you come here? Have you got something to tell to me?"

Natsu looked down again. "Oh, that. I was thinking of inviting you to go fishing with me since the weather is nice and all."

Indeed, it is, Lucy thought as she smiled more warmly. "So?"

"So?"

"You're still not inviting me."

Natsu hesitated. "Maybe you'd refuse since you're mad at me. You threw things at me in the first place."

Lucy laughed a genuine laugh. "No, I'm not, silly!"

"Really? So can we go fishing?" Natsu's face lit up.

"Of course, you dense dimwit!" Lucy giggled as she picked up a pillow and threw it harmlessly on his pink head. Then she grabbed his hand and grinned. "Maybe I can do something about that uneasy feelings of yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hesitate to point out errors if you find any.<strong>

**I really love to read feedbacks so if you would be so kind to spare some time, hit the review button and type some words for me to read, that would be VERY VERY NICE! :)**

**Arigatou, minna! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to some circumstances (*cough*inspired*cough*), i decided to add another chapter to this supposed to be one shot.**

**so here it is! Enjoy!**  
><strong>XD<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

For the most obvious part, Lucy thought that she had gone crazy what with all the blushing she had when she and Natsu were still in her apartment. And now that they are beside the river (Natsu and Happy's spot, as what Natsu proudly claim), Lucy have to fight down the incoming blush again. It was just a few minutes after they had arrived on the spot and Natsu was too eager to catch some fish so he immediately tried to catch some. Unfortunately for Natsu, even though the weather is great, fishes at that time of the year don't swarm in that spot so Natsu, with a disappointed look, went beside Lucy who was a few feet away from the riverside. Fortunately for Lucy though, she can now talk to Natsu even though she's too self-conscious and just keeps on blushing that she sometimes wish she doesn't have the cursed blood vessels in her cheeks that made her look like a fat red balloon about to pop every now and then.

"Ne, Natsu," she started still looking at the river with Natsu beside her.

"Hm?"

"About what happened a while ago.."

"Yes?"

Lucy squirmed. "Err.. about your uneasy feeling."

"Oh, that. Yeah, what about it? Can you help me?"

Lucy felt Natsu's eyes on her and she have to fight yet _another_ blush to appear on her cursed cheeks. "If.. if I would join other teams, what would you feel?"

"Wh-What? You don't want me anymore?"

Deadpanning, Lucy stared hard on the river. "No, I was just asking '_if_'."

"Oh," Natsu just said and laid down on the grass, his hands at the back of his head serving them as a pillow as he looked at the blue sky overhead. "Well, of course I would be freaked out. I mean you're my partner and all, and besides you're a member of the strongest team in Fairy Tail, why would you transfer?"

Ah, I see. "Would you miss me?"

"Of course I would. What's with the question anyway? Weren't you supposed to help me? " Natsu asked clearly unaware of the wriggling girl beside him because of what he said.

"I-I'm trying," she said. "If I find a boyfriend someday.. what would you feel, Natsu?" Lucy knew she doesn't need to add 'Be honest' since she knew he'd do just that. He's someone who doesn't beat around the bush; unlike her with her creative and flowery words gained by constant practice in being a writer.

"Hm? I would punch him?" Lucy snapped her head towards the fire-breather. "If he makes you cry, that is," he added as he cringed at the way Lucy had looked at him with that tomato-face of hers. He was kinda wondering what the hell is happening with her with all the reddening of her face. He doesn't complain however since knowing Lucy, she could just kick him away when she gets pissed. Also, he seemed to find it amusing and _cute._

Lucy would have to faint right there and then. She knows (and takes pride in that) that she is not dense as compared to the oblivious idiot beside her. And even though she has the hunch, not just a woman's intuition per se, she still wants to confirm everything. Or rather she just wants to hear it directly from his mouth. And so after contemplating for about ten minutes or so, she decided she has to ask him. Still not turning to Natsu, she asked, "Natsu, do you like me?"

She heard the idiot moan and with emotions clouding her head, she burst without further ado. "Coz you know what, Natsu, I like you, too! Not just as a best friend or team mate but you know, the _like_ beyond those likes. I don't know, maybe I was being too unfair to you. I think I don't like you. You're supposed to _like_ your pet and ice cream. But I think my feelings are far beyond than that. Wow, am I supposed to say that? But that's the truth, Natsu. I love—" she turned to him – "you."

She was expecting to see his onyx eyes staring back at her chocolate ones, mouth gaping open and face reddening as what hers had been doing all day. Heck, she even expected him to be confused-looking, scratching his head and looking like a total imbecile that he is. But what she saw was NOT what she expected to see, and that ticked her off.

Natsu was lying there comfortably beside her, too comfortable with his position that his eyes are closed. Yes, the epic moron Natsu Dragneel, having been confessed by the bashful (at that time) but brave Lucy Heartfilia, has been sleeping all along, of course without hearing all that courageous and well said confession. No matter how good you're hearing is as a dragon slayer, when you're asleep and dead to the world, you won't hear a thing.

With that, Lucy felt like she could do some 'magic tricks' that could eliminate the stupid fire dragon slayer on the face of the earth and make it look like an accident. Lucky for him though, she left her keys in her apartment as she was hurrying for the door what with all the excitement he's given her. If not, he would have had his eyes forever closed.

Standing up from her spot and her bangs covering her eyes (now all super red in the whole face, and neck too!), Lucy took a final glance at the sleeping dragon slayer before heading away, leaving the sleeping pink-haired lying on the grass.

"Stupid, Natsu."

* * *

><p>Once. Twice. Natsu blinked again his brows knitted in confusion as he looked at the now orange sky. Huh? Was it getting dark already?<p>

"You seem to take your time sleeping, Natsu."

Natsu sat up from his spot and looked at the source of the voice and found a furry, blue creature looking at him with worried yet amused eyes.

"H-Happy? You've come back early!"

Happy just looked at him like he was saying something weird. "It's already dusk, Natsu. Besides, Wendy's job is just simple as Charle was again being overprotective of Wendy. So we came back earlier than we expected."

"Oh is that so?" Then Natsu looked around. "Wait. Where's Lucy? Have you seen her? Geez, she just left me alone," he said clearly pissed.

"About that, Natsu, I want to tell you something…"

* * *

><p>"Stupid, Natsu."<p>

For the umpteenth time since her unheard confession, Lucy keeps on saying those words with bitter tone accompanied by the incessant rolling of fat tears from her now red eyes. She was in her room, lying face down, and crying her heart out.

"Stupid of me to believe."

But at the back of her mind, a voice keeps saying that there is nothing wrong with Natsu and that she was the one who should be put to blame. She just left him alone there in the middle of the forest sleeping just because he hadn't heard her full-effort confession which is sooo stupid, pathetic and shallow of a reason. So, she would rather choose to prioritize her own personal ego than to keep the safety of her best friend who had laid his life countless times for her? If anyone's stupid in this situation, it's her.

_But still_, the other side of herself argued as she shifted, making him lie on her side facing away at the window. He is as dense and oblivious as a rock. Heck, and she even went to the lengths of iterating everything to him. She wouldn't do that ever again.

Before another set of tears start to roll down her cheeks, she felt a slight scratching at her window and did a double take at how Natsu ever thought of coming to her. He would probably be scolding her for ditching him there.

She doesn't know but she felt like she wanted to pretend to sleep. This could save him from answering a lot of awkward questions until her mind is clear.

"Lu- " She heard him say but for some reason he was cut in. Maybe it's because he'd seen her sleeping and with that, Lucy hoped he would go away. Then to her surprise as the bed groaned from his added weight, he spoke with alarmed voice, "Lucy? Why are you crying?"

_Whose fault do you think it is,_ Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I know you're awake."

With that, Lucy immediately looked at him. Through the light from her window, she could see the mysterious and weird look in Natsu's face. "What is it you want, Natsu?" she asked casually as if nothing happened.

"Lucy.."

_Stop saying my name so.. intensely.._

"Why are you crying?"

Lucy can't help but scoff. "Oh, I don't know. Some jerk made me cry. He's so much of a dolt that he deserves some good punching."

At that, Natsu cracked his knuckles, "The bastard, I'll go and beat the crap out of him. Who's that jerk, anyway?"

"You."

Lucy bravely opted to watch the face of the dragon slayer change from mad to confused. He was looking at her like she had grown another head right in front of his very eyes.

"So, it's true. You really did confess to me."

_Wh-What? How did he know?_

"Happy told me," Natsu said as if answering the unspoken question inside Lucy's head. Not that he need her to say it anyway, because it was all written all over her face. "He said he accidentally heard our conversation—your confession, that is, since I fell asleep. He figured out I must come to you and ask for an apology. I don't know why though."

Ugh.

"Natsu, you don't have to apologize to me," Lucy said even though she really did want him to. But seeing that a cat – goodness gracious, even a cat knows what to do – have _instructed_ to apologize to her and not him thinking of it on his own, she just gave up on whatever hope that he would understand things beyond friendship and family. "That's okay. I mean you can forget about it. It would be as if nothing happened. You really didn't hear it first hand, so I guess that wouldn't be too bothersome. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you or anything," he bit her tongue secretly. _It's not your fault for being so oblivious_. "I'm your best friend after all and I would not want to ruin it because of some idiotic confession. I treasure our friendship the most and I—"

Lucy was so engrossed in talking and defending her feelings that she did not notice Natsu shifted and immediately without warning, swooped down and stopped her in midsentence by placing his lips on hers. She was so shocked at the realization when it hit her that she forgot to close her eyes just like what she had planned when she gets her first kiss. Reading a lot of novels and being a writer herself, still she was amused at how under rated the description of kisses in novels are. The kiss was a little forceful that she felt herself falling down but strong hands suddenly held her head and waist to keep her lips from separating from his. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she felt Natsu pulled away from her and that made her a little disappointed. Even though the kiss was a chaste one, they were both deprived of air and were both panting trying to catch their own breaths.

"What.." Lucy started as she looked at the dragon slayer who was looking like he was somehow satisfied and proud of what he's done. "Natsu?"

He suddenly grinned. "I heard that from Gray and Loke's conversation a while back. About the kissing, that is, and when to do to it!"

Oh, so it was another lesson from his friends. Lucy was now on the verge of her sanity, deadpanning. What does she have to do with him? About to rip out her hair in frustration, she was suddenly cut in when he spoke next.

"At first I laughed at them thinking, 'Who the hell is idiot enough to touch the other's lips with his own?' I mean that would be disgusting. But when I was watching you, I felt like I now understand how it feels to want to kiss someone," he grinned that 5-year old grin again. This time, however, there was a tinge of red coloring his cheeks.

Tears started to cloud Lucy's vision that she starts to scold herself for being such a crybaby. But then, she learned her lesson very well. "But maybe, you want to do it with other else also?"

"I guess not." Natsu said his brows knitted as he tries to think about him kissing anyone else other than the blonde in front of him. "That would be too.. disgusting."

"And it's not disgusting with me?"

"No." The response was immediate and without hesitation. "It's good. I mean I feel like there are some weird things squirming in my tummy. It's weird but I like it. You really are a weirdo, Lucy."

"Shut up," Lucy said laughing and she involuntarily crawled on the bed and placed another kiss on his lips. It was too short that when she suddenly pulled away, she felt Natsu seemed to want more as he looked at her like a kid being refused by a candy.

"Do you still want me to forget what you had said earlier?" Natsu asked his eyes brimming with emotions other than goofiness, which was so unlikely of Natsu Dragneel.

"Do you want to?" Lucy asked with that knowing smile on her pretty face.

"No, of course I don't want to," he replied. Then he crossed his arms against his chest. "But I want to hear it from you. That's unfair."

"It's not my fault that you fell asleep, mister," Lucy poked him on the chest. "Besides, I still do not forgive you for sleeping and not listening what I have to say."

"But you said I don't need to apologize?" Natsu whined.

"Oh, so don't," Lucy pretended she got disappointed and pulled the blankets and laid back down to sleep.

"No, Lucy, don't! I still want to talk to you!"

She paused to look at him and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at his worried and anxious expression. "Then confess to me."

"Do I need to?" He said scratching his cheek.

Lucy proceeded to sleep and tried to ignore Natsu.

"Okay, okay! Fine."

She stood up eagerly and raised her brows, even though deep down, she wants to jump with glee.

"Lucy.. love.."

"What? Sorry, but I didn't catch that."

"I love you, Lucy."

"That's better," she smiled.

Then Natsu's face lit up. "So are we like dating now?"

She, in turn, frowned at him, wondering if he's not as ignorant about love and dating as what she though he is. "I'll think about it," she said playfully as she laid back down, grabbed a pillow and tried to get some sleep, turning her back to him. She smiled when she felt Natsu lied down beside her and two hands slid down her waist, hugging her close to him.

"Good night, Lucy," he mumbled through her hair. "I love you."

She was contented enough to lie down here forever with him as he felt his slow breathing at the back of her neck. "'I love you, too, Natsu."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing it..<strong>  
><strong>XD<strong>


End file.
